


The Fishing Trip

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Boats and Ships, Established Relationship, Fish, Fishing, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Revelations, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: On vacation somewhere hot, Dee suggests they charter a boat for a relaxing fishing trip.





	The Fishing Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Fisher’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

“Be honest, Dee; have you ever fished before?” Ryo asked his partner, amused.

“Well, no, not as such, but how hard can it be? You just stick bait on a hook, drop it in the water, and wait for the fish to go after it while you just kick back. Doesn’t that sound like a great way to spend the day, relaxing on a boat out on the water?”

Ryo had to admit it did, and the guy who ran the fishing excursions assured them he knew all the best spots where they’d be practically guaranteed to catch something, so they paid up, put on the lifejackets he handed them, and climbed aboard.

It was the perfect weather for a fishing trip, the sun shining overhead in a clear blue sky, the sea smooth and calm, stretching out to the distant horizon. As the boat pulled away from its mooring, sliding past other boats on its way out to the open ocean, the two men relaxed on deck, relishing the fresh breeze that ruffled their hair and cooled their exposed skin, taking the edge off the hot sunshine. 

When they reached the fishing area, their guide got out the fishing gear and instructed them on how to bait their hooks, hold the rods, and what to do if they got a bite. Then it was just a matter of settling in to wait, sipping cool drinks and enjoying the gentle rocking of the boat. Ryo smiled; Dee had been right, this was really relaxing.

An hour or so later and Ryo had completely changed his mind; adrenaline was coursing through his body and he felt anything but relaxed as he strained to reel in the fish that had taken his bait. All the muscles in his arms and shoulders were bunched up and screaming with the effort and he wondered distantly if his spine might snap. This was sheer backbreaking torture, and yet he knew there was no way he was giving up. He’d reel in his catch if it killed him.

Every so often he caught a brief glimpse of the fish on his line, a flash of silvery blue scales breaking the surface of the water, and each time it spurred him on to greater efforts as Dee yelled encouragement. Towards the end of the forty-minute battle, both of them were gripping the rod, keeping the line taut as Ryo slowly, inch by inch, reeled in his line.

By the time the fish was pulled on board, Ryo’s legs were trembling and he felt like he’d run a marathon while lifting weights. Between himself and Dee they’d done it though, they’d caught a beautiful, gleaming, medium sized Marlin.

“Takin’ him back for dinner?” their guide asked, after snapping a couple of shots with Ryo’s camera of the pair of them with their prize.

The exultation of victory was wearing off, replaced with other emotions, and Ryo’s smile faded. He shook his head. “No. Let him go.”

“You’re the boss. You wanna do the honours?” The weary fish was quickly returned to the water, and Ryo leaned on the stern of the boat, watching as it swam away, a vaguely troubled expression on his face.

“You okay, babe?” Dee asked, leaning beside him.

“Yeah, just sore.” Ryo turned to Dee. “That was exciting, thrilling even, but somehow I don’t think I’m cut out for fishing. It just felt so wrong dragging that brave, beautiful fish out of the water in the name of sport.”

“I know what you mean,” Dee agreed quietly. “No way I could’ve eaten it, not after the fight it put up. It’s a living creature and it deserves its freedom. Guess it would be a different matter if we were stranded on a desert island and starving, but fishing just isn’t any fun, not for the fish.”

They fell silent for a few minutes before Dee spoke again. “How about, once we recover from today, we try snorkelling instead, go visit the fish in their natural habitat?”

Ryo smiled. “I’d like that. It sounds like a much more relaxing activity.”

“The fish probably prefer it too,” Dee said with a grin

That night in the hotel restaurant, worn out from their eventful day, they flipped straight past the seafood section of the menu, opting instead for steak.

“The only way I’m ever going fishing again,” Ryo said firmly, “is if there’s absolutely no chance of catching anything.”

Laughing, Dee raised his glass. “I’ll drink to that!”

The End


End file.
